Telefone
by Niyama - VioletaNegra
Summary: Três da madrugada. Um telefonema, querendo a sua resposta. Querendo falar de amor. O que você fará? SasuNaru U.A


- Alô? – Murmurou uma voz rouca em tom de irritação.

- _Er... Oi, eu sei que não deveria te ligar, sei que deveria te esquecer, mas é sempre mais forte que mim mesmo..._ – Do outro lado da linha murmurava uma voz embriagada pelo choro.

- Quem é? – Perguntou com uma leve irritação na voz.

- _Naruto..._ – respondeu o homem de cabelos loiros que se encontrava numa cabine telefônica no subúrbio da cidade. Paris, para ser mais preciso.

- O que quer? Disse para não me ligar. – Seco e apático, respondeu o moreno que se encontrava sentado no sofá de sua casa, com um roupão azul escuro e os cabelos bagunçados. Pela primeira vez, ele parecia estar disperto.

- _Sabe de todas as minhas razões de estar aqui, e de todos os meus medos de estar ai... –_ Soltou em um único fôlego.

- Sim, sei, e disse que não gosto de tais assuntos no telefone. – Um leve tom de irritação se apossou da voz do homem.

- _Eu preciso falar, não posso deixar de esclarecer! _– Sua voz demonstrava o tom alto e claro, que fez com que o moreno desse uma pequena arregalada nos olhos.

- De novo não... – Gemeu em frustração

- _Sasuke, me escute..._ – Implorou do outro lado da linha.

- Seja rápido, não gosto de alimentar tais conversas pelo telefone. – Respondeu Sasuke, grosso e ao mesmo tempo passivo.

- _Haha, por onde devo começar...?_ – Perguntou sorrindo, e o moreno logo deduziu que estava nervoso.

- Do começo, oras. – Rolou os olhos.

- _Sabes de tudo, inclusive do que sinto, de tudo, tudo mesmo..._

-Sim, já sei disso...

- _Nunca me disse o que sente, e isso me deixa noites acordado, e hoje não agüentei tentar passar como se fosse uma simples insônia._ – Disse Naruto nervoso.

- São três da manhã, custava esperar até uma seis da manhã para ligar e perguntar? – Disse irônico

- _Falo sério, Sasuke! Quero saber o que sente por mim, quero saber se sou tolo por sentir isso por você, e te ligar para perguntar! Responda-me seriamente, Sasuke!_ – Exclamou Naruto demonstrando irritação, e com os olhos quase derramando lágrimas.

- Sim, é tolo! – Disse seriamente o Uchiha.

- _..._ – O loiro não emoção, estava em choque, completo e perfeito choque. Achava que Sasuke fosse diferente, afinal, se conheciam desde... Desde o colégio não é mesmo?

Sim, Naruto nutria paixão por Sasuke desde o colégio. O olhar sério, enigmático; O sorriso torto, e o humor irônico. Tudo, absolutamente tudo em Uchiha Sasuke era perfeitamente perfeito, mas não era por isso que Naruto estava apaixonado. Não, ele não estava apaixonado pelo garoto mais popular do colégio, com ótimas notas, garotas aos seus pés, ou professores lhe paparicando. Ele estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, que na sua frente demonstrava ser totalmente diferente do que realmente era, totalmente diferente do que realmente _achava _que era.

- _Entendo..._ – Com um fio de voz, disse o loiro.

- Disse que não gosto de tratar disso no telefone, não disse? – Respondeu Sasuke massageando as têmporas, em forma de cansaço.

Naruto aos 16 anos teve que se mudar para França, seus pais ganharam uma proposta de emprego irrecusável, e eles iriam partir. Hoje, três anos depois. Naruto com 19 anos continuava na frança, e havia se declarado a Sasuke, dois dias atrás pelo telefone. Sasuke como qualquer um, ficou chocado, perplexo. Mas no final apenas murmurou um 'entendo', para logo em seguida desligar o telefone. Desde então, eles não eram melhores amigos, ou qualquer outra coisa. Eram apenas conhecidos, apenas dois homens, uma amando o outro, e o outro desejando distancia. Esse era o pensamento de Naruto, e ele se concretizou quando Sasuke lhe respondeu.

- _Disse, mas..._ – Questionava Naruto inutilmente.

- Mas nada, não irei tratar disso ao telefone! – Sasuke iria desligar o telefone novamente, do mesmo modo como fez dois dias atrás.

- _Eu preciso. EU QUERO SABER, QUAL A DROGA DO SENTIMENTO QUE VOCÊ TEM POR MIM?_ – Explodiu Naruto. – _QUERO SABER SE IREMOS CONTINUAR SENDO AMIGOS, OU QUALQUER OUTRA COISA. POR FAVOR, ME RESPONDA COMO SE SENTE EM RELAÇÃO A MIM?_

- Eu pensei sobre, e irei lhe responder, meus sentimentos por você são completamente acima do quesito... – Respondeu Sasuke, mas logo em seguida ouviu o ensurdecedor 'Tu,tu,tu' do telefone. "Ligação cortada" pensou consigo mesmo, e logo em seguida desligou o fio do telefone, voltando a subir as escadas.

- Alô? Alô? Sasuke? Sasuke? – Falava Naruto já sentado na cabine com o telefone na mão, chorando como nunca havia chorado. Como nunca havia pensado que poderia chorar. '_Droooga_' murmurou entre dentes.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sasuke, se encontrava em seu luxuoso quarto, fazendo alguns barulhos: Primeiro zíper, suspiros, tossidos, portas de guarda-roupa sendo aberta, roupas, zíper novamente, e passos se distanciando. Sasuke havia feito as malas!

O moreno há dois dias decidiu desligar o telefone pelo simples motivo, de não gostar de tratar de coisas com aqueles fins por telefone. Amava Naruto, amava muito. Havia sofrido quando o mesmo foi embora, e explodiu de alegria quando soube dos sentimentos do loiro. Queria falar: "Eu também te amo, mais que minha própria vida!" Ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas preferia dizer pessoalmente. Não estavam no século XX, havia navios. Havia aviões. Sim, iria tratar desse assunto pessoalmente.

Três da madrugada, com uma mala na mão, Sasuke sai pela rua em destino ao aeroporto. Obviamente deveria haver algum avião indo para a frança. Antes de sair de casa, deixou um simples bilhete colado na geladeira: 'Amo você, Sasuke'. Não dizia adeus, iria voltar. Não sabia quando, nem como, mas iria, e eles esperariam, tinha certeza.

**xXxXxXxX**

Naruto, com muito custo se levantou da cabine e foi para seu apartamento. Trabalhava, e fazia faculdade, seus pais lhe pagavam o aluguel, estava de férias na faculdade, e o lugar estava uma zona. Estava exausto, Naruto se deitou na cama e adormeceu. Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas frestas da janela, banhando o rosto bronzeado. Havia um sorriso nos lábios, tinha sonhado algo bom, tinha sonhado com Sasuke, com os lábios do mesmo. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu a realidade, se levantou, lavou o rosto, e foi comprar algo para comer.

**xXxXxXx**

Tudo bem, não existiam muitos vôos as três da madrugada, mas pelo menos tinhas 5 e meia, e ele acabava de sair do dito cujo. Sabia onde iria , com quem falaria, e o que falaria. Seria direto, sem rodeios. Nunca gostou dessas coisas!

Havia acabado de chegar ao local, porta mediana, condomínio mediano, espaço mediano... esperava que dentro não fosse igual lá fora, mas tinha a leve impressão que se decepcionaria com a ilusão, e depositou um meio sorriso com o pensamento. Se pôs em frente a porta de numero 43, e ficou a esperar, sabia que aquela hora, eles estaria comprando o café, como sempre fazia.

**xXxXxX**

Como sempre, pães, leite, e alguns doces. Era isso que trazia após voltar de seu cotidiano matinal; mas diferente de sempre, dessa vez, não possuía um sorriso na face.  
Subiu as escadas, pegando as chaves para abrir a porta, e deu de cara com o homem dos seus sonhos; Reais e ilusionários.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou surpreso o loiro

- Irei responder a sua chamada, e lhe dizer meus sentimentos. – Disse simplesmente o moreno.

- Mas... porque veio do Japão até a França, porque simplesmente não me disse pelo telefone?

- Já disse que não gosto de tratar de coisas assim pelo telefone... – Disse cerrando os olhos

- Mas, viajar? – Perguntou novamente.

- Urgh! – Grunhiu o moreno, e avançou sobre o loiro, lhe beijando.

Naruto estava perplexo, e antes que percebesse estava retribuindo, estava chorando. Ele, Sasuke, havia viajado só para lhe dar um beijo? Era bom demais pra ser verdade... Será que estava sonhando? Será que havia morrido e ido para o céu? Oh Deus o céu, era simplesmente perfeito!, Pensava o loiro.

- Você... – tentou dizer Naruto mas foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Assuntou como esse de amor não se trata por telefone. Entenda que eu nunca, jamais iria falar de uma coisa tão importante sem poder ver sua expressão...

- Sasuke, você...

- Eu te amo! – Respondeu.

Após isso, ambos desligaram os celulares, entraram no pequeno lugar, e se amaram. Naruto estava feliz, Sasuke estava feliz! Até que...

_Trim, trim..._

Ouve outra ligação, ignorada pelos dois. Haviam assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados.

* * *

**Fim!!**

Fic inspirada na música: **Telefone** de **Jota Quest**.

Então, o que acharam?  
Fiz essa fic com meu shipper preferido, e espero receber reviews, ein?!  
Desculpem qualquer erro, não revisei!!

E lembrem-se: Review não matam, prolongam mais a vida de uma ficwriter!


End file.
